gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusade
|model number= |developed from= |developed into= |ships of the line= |class=Experimental General-Purpose Combat-Carrier |launched= |destroyed= |known commanders=Reena |known crew= |operators=Wolf Pack |length=300 meters |accommodation=*Bridge *Food & Quarters *Sickbay *Bath *MS Hangar x 2 *MS Catapult |propulsion=*Thermonuclear Pulse Thruster x 6 |power plant= |armaments=*10-Tube Missile Launcher x 2 *75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS x 10 *Dual High-Energy Beam Cannon x 2 |system features= |optional equipment= |armour=* |mobile weapons=Mobile Suit x 12 *ZGMF-515B CGUE Breaker x 2 |affiliation= |universe=Cosmic Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The Crusade is an upgraded version of the -class carrier. Technology/Combat Characteristics As the dragged on, Morgenroete began collaberating with the to counter ZAFT. In order to carry the mobile suits that were being developed at , Morgenroete designed a ship to carry them which would eventually become the . Before this, however, Morgenroete needed some experience in mixing technology with the EA's. To do so, they acquired an Agamemnon-class carrier and heavily modified it. While still being able to carry a large number of units, the Crusade's offensive and defensive abilities have been greatly enhanced along with the massive external modifications. With the formerly sleek wedge widened across the beam and split into a fork arrangement to accommodate the new thickened and lengthened superstructure amid ships for stand-up launch facilities for mobile suits. With the new arrangement, the former deck-edge linear catapults have been replaced with missile launchers and all mobile weapons launch from the centerline catapult instead. The most impressive improvement to the Crusade, however, is the ability to fucntion in space, in the atmosphere, and underwater. The Crusade can enter the atmosphere unassisted and transverse the surface at low altitudes or dive into the ocean. Finally, the Crusade can also exit the atmosphere via a mass-driver. Armaments ;*Dual High-Energy Beam Cannon :In terms of beam weaponry, the Crusade is equipped with two dual beam cannons. These cannons are normally used against enemy ships, but are capable of destroying a mobile suit, should they hit it. ;*10-Tube Missile Launcher :After the refit, the deck-edge linear catapults were now useless, so Morenroete replaced them with a set of 10-tube missile launchers. These launchers were able to fire different types of missiles depending on the situation. ;*75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS :As with many other ships and mobile suits, the Crusade mounts a total of ten 75mm CIWS guns. These guns are used to shoot down incoming missiles but are also effective against mobile suits at close-range. Special Equipment ;*Defense Features :The armor of the Crusade is made up of the same laminated armor as the Archangel's, which dissipates the heat of beam weapons across the whole hull, granting the ship an incredible defense against beam weapon fire. Additionally, the ship can fire anti-beam depth charges, which release clouds of beam-absorbing particles. History The Crusade was given to Wolf Pack for testing and combat evaluation. Morgenroete would later use the data acquired from it, along with data from the to build the Archangel-class. It would serve as Wolf Pack's primary means of transportation, as well as their private headquarters.